Kakashi's daughter - Of time to pass
by Sulleyohaw
Summary: What happens when a basket appears outside his door with a... wait! Is that a baby! Find out and read about kakashi being a foster father (Related to Next next generation/ Kakashi daughter apart of it)


I don't own the naruto character's or naruto the manga/novel/anime/all belong to kishimoto

* * *

when Kakashi was around his forties

He was inside the bathroom washing his face while getting ready to go to sleep when a knocking came from the door. "Hm? Wonder who that is" He said, pulling his mask over his face and putting a shirt on. He went to the door with a towel around his neck and unlocked it. "Hello-" Before he could finish a small basket hit his foot. "Ah, A present?" He went to pick it up but realised what was inside. His eye's widened in shocked and quickly picked it up off the ground.

Kakashi was looking around the entire village to find whoever left the item but it seemed so impossible. He started making his way to the hokage building, leaping from house to house. When he finally made it to the window he opened it and slammed it to the other side. There on the desk, with towers of papers and used up pens was naruto uzumaki, the seventh hokage and leader of the village.

Naruto spun around in his chair setting his eye's on what was in kakashi's arms. His brow raised when he saw a panicking and sweating kakashi sensei standing on the window frame. When Naruto's eyes met the cradled object within kakashi's arms he was in utter shock. "Kakashi-" "Naruto! We need to find the parents!" He yelled obviously scared. "Ah. It's not yours?" Naruto asked in shock "No! Someone just came and put her at my door, I don't own it" Naruto leaned back in his chair with his thinking face (Much more mature)

"I'll send out a team of anbu to find whoever looks suspicious, but this means you'll be looking after her till they come back" Kakashi looked down at the baby. She had dark/very light skin and blue and... white? strands of hair. She was very tiny, maybe the length to kakashi's elbow to his wrist. She was adorable, but, He's never once babysitted in his life, there was no need to. "Hey... Naruto can't you-" "No I can't, Hinata is pregnant and I don't think she can look after her while she is in her condition, I'm not going to risk it with himawari, she is too young. You on the other hand are living by yourself with nothing to do but read your dirty books" Kakashi had an irk mark on his forehead "remember, it's just till we can find the parents , it shouldn't be long" Kakashi thought about it for a while then sighed "Fine, but give me some sort of list" naruto raised a brow "of what?" Kakashi took a step inside the office, the baby still in the basket in his arms. "I don't know how to look after a baby!"

After a long time of advice and items to get he made his way to the store. "Hm... Wipes, diapers, powder, milk... and some of the other things I have at home" He said the baby out of the basket and now sleeping on his shoulder. Out of the blue, boruto appeared in front of him, his eyes sparkling "Ah... Boruto what's up?" Kakashi said trying to be cool " Is she your baby Old man?! Can I hold her pleeaassee..." Boruto seemed excited but he was a troublemaker but... hey why not. "Okay..." Yosh! Dattebasa!" He said and held his hands out with a toothy smile. Kakashi slowly put the baby into boruto's hands trying to not awake her "Aww, she's so cute, she reminds me of when Himawari was a baby!" Kakashi stared but paled _What if he drops her!? What if she gets pulled into his evil crimes!?_ It only took a second till the baby started crying and screamed while boruto was in shock.

Kakashi had a dark aura surrounding him and he grabbed boruto by his collar and threw him out of the store though the door, kakashi caught the baby and held her head to his neck and his other hand at her bottom. He bounced her up and down while slowly turning around hushing her, he looked like an old man dancing around because of food specials or something. She calmed down and kakashi let out a sigh "Never doing that again" He proceeded to do his shopping and paid for it all. When he was outside he saw boruto arched over the fence totally knocked out and kakashi felt bad "Sorry boruto" He said as he jumped off back to his apartment.

He unlocked the door and made his way in. He closed his door and put a pillow on the table then put the baby there so he can see her. "Okay... milk..." He held the container turning it to find the instructions. "2 weeks? 1 month? Ah, I don't know how old she is!" He said looking dumbfounded. He stared at the baby for some time till finally figuring it out. "Im going with 2 weeks..." He made the milk and cooled it down using a jutsu. He went to the baby who was sound asleep and picked her up, going into the lounge. He sat on the couch and tried holding the baby properly but she... was a bit... droopy. She would fall backwards and lean to the other side. Kakashi got a pillow to put on his lap and laid the baby there, he then put the bottle in her mouth.

While sitting there kakashi felt tired and fell asleep, the baby still on his lap.

 **Morning**

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open and he was just about to get up when he noticed the small figure on his lap. His eyes softened and he lifted her going into the bathroom. He stood there in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. He leaned down and spat then went back to the seat. He made another bottle and breakfast for himself when a horrible smell filled the room. "You've got to be kidding-" A wail echoed through the kitchen and kakashi was in panic. "I can't do this!" He said in his head then jumped out his window to the Uchiha compound. Before he could knock, the door opened and revealed a young girl in her teens with black hair and red glasses. "Rokudaime? What are you doing here? and is that a-" She squealed and looked up at kakashi. "Um... is your mom here... I need some advice" Sarada absolutely gleamed and allowed him inside. I followed sarada to what looked like the living space and saw sakura sitting on a very big mat, her stomach a bit stretched.

"Aww... My students are all getting too old" He said in anime tears, sakura forming an irk mark on the side of her head while sarada sweatdropped. "You're the old one" sarada and sakura said in unision. Kakashi waved a hand in surrender seeing how much he must of pissed off sakura. "Anyways, I came to ask for some adv-" "Oh my god kakashi! You have a baby?! Who's the lucky women?" Sakura said, surprised that her sensei had a secret relationship "What? No she isn't mine, I'm just looking after her" He said getting tired of the same question over and over again "Anyways..." He said "How do you fix this...?" Kakashi held the baby out and there was a small chuckle heard from sarada. Sakura just smiled and took the child into her hands "Well well, it goes like this, you'll be doing this a lot so watch carefully"

Kakashi sat on the other side of her as sakura was undoing the diaper. When she opened it she looked up to see kakashi with puffed pink cheeks and tears at the corner of his eyes. "Pftt!" Sakura couldn't help it and she started laughing. Kakashi looked pale and there was sweat forming on his palms and face. Sakura stopped her laughing fit and continued to do the diaper. Sarada went to grab some wipes and sakura went to wipe. Kakashi was trying hard not to gag, _I have to do this till we find the owner?! Oh boy._ "And it's this way that you put the diaper so that this goes here, okay?" Holding a clean diaper and which way to put it on. kakashi nodded and sakura put the diaper on "And there we have it! That's how you change the baby" She said looking very triumphant and holding the baby out to kakashi. He took hold of her and noticed that her eyes were open.

"Wow..." He said and turned her around to face sakura. "Chaa... amazing" When kakashi saw her eye's they were bright white and the eyeris was a very light orange, they were amazing. Never has kakashi seen eyes like this. He was lost inside the eye's until he heard sakura say something, not quite catching it. His head jerked up and there were stars around both sakura and sarada. "Pardon, I didn't hear you" There was a small whisper from sakura but he couldn't hear that either. "So..." Sarada said, rolling her eyes. "What?" She sweatdropped. "What's her name?" Kakashi was about to say something but there was a knock at the door.

Sarada ran over, hoping it to be her father home early from a mission, but instead it was a naruto (clone) "Oh! Sarada, what's up? You seen Sakura or kakashi by any chance?" He asked, giving off his professional smile. Sarada gasped "Of course! Why?" She said, the biggest smile plastered to her face. "There's something I need to tell kakashi" He was serious when he said that but tried to hide it, but sarada saw right through him "Okay, hold on hokage-sama" She ran back into the lounge and stood at the door frame. Kakashi looked over to her with a questioning look. "It's the seventh, he needs you" Sarada said, a bit worried. Kakashi nodded and made his way out the door. "See you later" He waved and said goodbye then left the Uchiha compound.

Hokage tower

By the time Kakashi made it to the office, five anbu were already standing at the desk. Kakashi raised a brow to see that all the anbu looked away and immediately at naruto. He had his hands clasped together held against his head and his elbows supporting his weight. "Kakashi, it's about the parents... come take a seat" Naruto said adjusting a hand to a seat when the anbu moved out of the way. Kakashi went over to it and sat down. The baby cradled within his arms. Kakashi had a bad feeling about the news but sat there to listen anyways. Naruto's head perked out from behind his hands, looking very serious, or like sasuke. Yep! This is gonna be bad news, he just knew it.

"We've found the parents" Kakashi raised a brow "And...?" Naruto took a minute. "And it's not good" He said. Kakashi sat there. Why? Tell me already, I can't look aft- "They were dead" Kakashi's eyes widened. "How do you know they were the parent's?" Kakashi said, thinking that it was a prank or surprise. I couldn't be possible that Naruto was asking him to take... "Because of this" Kakashi looked down. It was a small folded note. He took it and started reading.

Dear founder

Please thank the man who answered the door the night I gave my child into his hands

I can simply not let her stay with me, nor can i stay with her

I am stuck in a curse of which my family possess, she does not have the curse

A 3 week after a child is born from my clan they could gain the curse, if they stay there

I was a teacher out of konoha in a secret small village which is unknown to maps and everything

She was born on the 29th of April

I am sorry, please take care of her, be good

"The 29th of april was about 2 weeks ago" Kakashi said, remembering the time he made the milk, which was last night. Then he read it again, and again, and again... "Naruto..." Naruto sighed and stood from his seat "Kakashi, You are now the foster father of this child, you may go" Kakashi was frozen. He didn't yet understand the situation till it was clear. He had to look after her for the rest of his life... no, he couldn't, that was just too much. He was still sitting in the chair when naruto said that and kakashi was just too stunned to really moved and believe what his student just told him. Was it even possible for Kakashi to look after a child?

WELL WE'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER' TIME TO GROW CH-2!

Review if you want more!

* * *

This was just a story I really wanted to create. Kakashi doesn't seem to have a child so lets make him adopt on, eh?


End file.
